


UA's Big Dance

by mugiwara18



Category: izuocha - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, High School, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugiwara18/pseuds/mugiwara18
Summary: UA is having an end of year dance. Uraraka is waiting for one boy to ask her, but she seems to be the last thing on his mind.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Midoriya stared aimlessly at his lunch. He had been drifting into space a lot recently. Thinking about her. Thinking about his big plan….

“Midoriya, are you going to finish your soba?” asked Todoroki.

“What? Uh, no you can have it.”

“That’s not like you to. You typically eat more than both of us combined,” chimed Iida, the class rep

“Yeah sorry, there has just been a lot on my mind recently.”

“Is this about the dance next week?” Todoroki inquired.

“What!? No, of course not. I was just thinking about class is all,” Midoriya squeaked, obviously lying.

“In order to arrive to class on time we must leave immediately. As class representative I will not have my classmates and more importantly my friends being tardy,” Iida spouted.

The truth was, Midoriya was worried about the dance. Ever since it was announced months ago, he had one question in mind: how will I ask Ochoco Uraraka? Class 1-A’s best girl. Every day it seemed he had a new way to ask her. First he thought of using Aoyama’s navel laser quirk, but that was no good. Then he thought maybe he could just ask her normally, but no that wasn’t good enough. He had a crush on her since before he enrolled at UA and he wanted her to know how special she was to him.

Wait……..that’s it! Midoriya thought to himself

“It’s time to go now!!” Iida said, nudging Midoriya so they could get moving

“Yeah, you’re right.” Said Midoriya, with a huge smile.

The bell rang, and the second half of classes were underway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was difficult for Uraraka to focus while she sat in Mr. Ectoplasm’s math class. She couldn’t be bothered by linear equations or slopes, the only equation on her mind was deku + uraraka + dance= the best night of her life. She had been waiting weeks for him to ask her. She thought once late night at the dorms he would ask her to the dance but he seemed more concerned about her quirk and how she’s able to make herself float. 

Oh Deku, she thought, his drive was so impressive. He was always learning so much about quirks and working so hard to become the best hero. That was one of her favorite things about him. Well, that and the many hours of training was certainly doing wonders for his body.

Last week, Uraraka thought just screw it and was going to ask Deku to the dance herself, she was tired of waiting. However, Mina being super Mina as per usual forbid her from asking him. “Boys are supposed to ask the girls! Don’t you know the first thing about romance!?” 

Since then, any time Deku opens his mouth her chest gets heavy and her cheeks flush so hard she thinks she’ll pass out. 

“And don’t forget to complete page 17 for homework,” Ectoplasm said as the bell rang.

Uraraka went to get up from her seat but before she could Deku rushed over to say:

“H-Hey Uraraka! How are you?”

“Hey Deku I’m feeling a little sluggish after math. What’s up?”

“Well um, I was just wondering….”

YES YES YES she thought

“Do you know where Hatsume is? I need to talk to her.”

Uraraka didn’t know what to say. She thought Deku liked her. Why would he want to see Hatsume. Was he going to ask HER to the dance? She couldn’t breathe. she couldn’t move, but she couldn’t embarrass herself. She had to muster up the courage to say….

“I think she’s in the tech room working on a project,” said Uraraka, her attitude as cold as Todoroki’s right side.

“Great, thanks! I’ll catch ya later!” He said as he ran off, not even giving her a second thought.

What had she done wrong? Why was this happening? The boy she had a crush on was running off to ask another girl to the dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Deku raced off to the tech lab to find Hatsume. He regretted not spending more time with Uraraka, but there were things that needed to be done!

He arrived seeing Hatsume look like her usual self, covered in sweat and grease. She was tinkering with another machine as she always seemed to be doing.

"Hey Hatsume," said Midoriya "how are your babies coming along?"

"Hi Izuku, this baby here is the electromagnitoad 3000 stand back and watch!"

The machine proceeded to explode.

"Oh man," said Hatsume "I really thought it would work. Oh well back to the drawing board."

"Actually, before you get into that...... I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Yeah sure! What's up?"

Uraraka finally arrived back at the UA dorms. Her talk with Deku left her with a lot to be desired. Suddenly, her friend Jiro appeared, playing with her earphone jack.

"Hey Ochaco! Did you hear the news?! Kaminari asked me to the dance!!"

"What he did?" Uraraka said "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah it's kinda strange. I never really thought about kaminari that way. Mostly I just think of him as the jammingway idiot in our class, but he surprised me with a song today after class and I couldn't help but say yes."

"He wrote you a song?!? I didnt know he had it in him." Chimed Uraraka.

"I know this is going to be so much fun! Has anyone asked you yet?"

"No not yet I am waiting on one-"

"Is it midoriya?" Jiro interrupted

"WHAAAAT?!? What makes you say that?"

"Oh please Uraraka cut the crap. We see you two making googly eyes at each other all the time. Plus I think you two would look really cute together."

"Really?" Said Uraraka. She had never seen this side of Jiro before, talking about romance and girly things. She was typically stuck in her room playing guitar or talking about the hottest new songs. "I dont know. Deku said he wanted to talk to Hatsume today and-"

"I'll kill him," spotted Jiro.

"What? No no that wont be necessary Deku can ask whoever he wants it doesnt have to be me."

"Well you let me know if he needs a talk from me and the other girls"

"Thank you, Jiro. I know I can count on you."

That night, Uraraka went to sleep wondering where everything went wrong, while Deku went to sleep relieved, with a big smile on his face.

6 days until the dance


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next three days seemed to fly by. It looked as if more people were getting dates to the dance by the second. Kirishima had asked Mina, Ojiro asked Hagakure (although he did have trouble finding her to ask,) and in a surprising turn of events, Momo had actually asked Todoroki to go.

“Wait Momo asked you to the dance?” said Deku, during lunch.

“Yeah,” said Todoroki. “She was really nice and said we would be a good fit, and I said yes.” Todoroki blushed while smiling.

“That’s awesome! Have you asked anyone yet, Iida?”

Iida took a deep breath, “AS CLASS REPRESENTATIVE I FEEL IT IS MY DUTY TO CHAPERONE MY FELLOW CLASSMATES SO THEY DO NOT CONDUCT ANY RUDE BEHAVIOR DURING THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE.

,” he said, arm moving up and down. 

“You do know like all of the teachers will be chaperoning, right? That’s kind of their job,” said Todoroki, mouth half full of soba.

“Oh,” Iida said, looking embarrassed. “Then I suppose that’s just more help to keep the students safe.”

A pause.

“Speaking of asking people to the dance, did you hear about Uraraka?” Said Iida.

Deku froze. He couldn’t speak.

Todoroki chimed in “Yeah, didn’t Bakugou ask her?”

“Indeed he did. Which surprised me, seeing as I thought you would ask her, Midoriya.”

Deku finally spoke “what did she say to him?”

“The rumor is that she turned him down. She even said she doesn’t plan on going to the dance.”

What?! Deku thought to himself, she has to go.

“Can I ask you two a favor?” Deku said.

They both nodded in agreement and Deku began to plead for their help.

Uraraka was laying in bed. She still didn’t feel like moving. This wasn’t like her at all. She was never the type to be obsessed with and have her life depend on some boy. But Deku is different she thought. She really thought he liked her.

A knock at her door. It was her best friend Asui.

“Hey Ochaco, Tokoyami just asked me to the dance and I was going to go dress shopping. Did you want to come with?”

“Hey Sue,” said Uraraka “I’m happy for you! I know you guys have liked each other ever since you were paired at the end of semester practical exams. But, that’s okay, you go on ahead. I’m not going to the dance this year.”

“Really? I thought Bakugou asked you yesterday?”

“He did. And he was actually nice, but I just couldn’t do it. If I’m being honest, I was really hoping Deku would ask me, but he has been spending a lot of time with Hatsume and a bunch of other people from our class. He doesn’t even seem to notice me,” Uraraka said, getting rather emotional.

“Oh I see, said Asui.” She then proceeded to slap Uraraka with her frog like tongue.

“OW!! What was that for?”

“Ochaco you are my best friend. You are one of the bravest women I know. We have fought against villains and thugs together and this is what’s got you down?” 

Ochaco was silent.

“Now you are going to the dance and you will have a good time with your firends that you have made from the last year and finally you are going dress shopping with me!”

“O-okay,” said Uraraka.

They headed off and spent the evening hunting for dresses. They both found their perfect match and celebrated by getting some food at the local diner. It was one of the best days Uraraka had in her life, and she didn’t think about Deku once.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wednesday, two days before the big dance, Uraraka woke up feeling satisfied after a successful shopping trip with Asui. She had her normal toast for breakfast and was getting ready for class when all of a sudden she was approached by one of her good friends, Tenya Iida.

"Uraraka, can you meet me in the gym after class today? I was hoping to test out my new ultimate move."

"Of course! That sounds like a great idea. I have been able to make myself float 25 second longer than normal without getting sick," said Uraraka.

"Great. I will see you then. For now, you need to hurry up and get to first period. As class representative, you know I do not tolerate tardiness."

"Yeah yeah I know," she said.

As the day progressed Deku seemed to be more and more nervous. Would his plan work? Would everything pan out the way he thought? What would All Might do?

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day. He ran by the tech lab to pickup a few items and then met up with Todoroki outside the gym.

"Why are you trembling, Midoriya?"

"Uhhh I dont know just a little nervous is all." 

"There should be nothing to worry about."

"Should be??"

"You know what I mean."

Just then, Midoriya received a text on his phone from Iida that read "We are approaching"

He felt his stomach was about to explode.

Uraraka walked into the gym with Iida but something was different. All of the lights were off. Suddenly, Iida ran to the lightswitch like his life depended on it. What came next made her heart stop. There was a beautiful array of ice everywhere that caused a great sparkle when reflected from the sunlight. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Somehow all of the ice mountains around her were different colors, glowing and shimmering. It was like something out of a movie. In the center of it all, she found Deku, He was hanging in the air on some rope system. Almost like he was-

"Deku, are you floating?" She said.

"Yes that's the idea," he said sheepishly. "I had been asking about your quirk recently because I think its amazing. And you are even more amazing for being able to control it. Will you please go to the dance with me this Friday?"

Every inch of her body melted. She could no longer express feeling. Everything in her had gone away. Her cheeks were the pinkest they had ever been, similar to a sakura tree. All she could say was-

"Yes, of course I will go with you Deku. I have been waitig for you to ask me."

Deku breathed a sigh of relief "Todoroki, can you let me down now please?"

He was lowered down and she proceeded to hug her with all of her strength.

"Ow, ow," he said "I am glad you like everything.

"I thought you were going with Hatsume? You asked where she was the other day."

"I asked her if she could help me with the pulley system so I could float. And for the light projections to reflect off of the ice."

"Oh Deku," she blushed, "you didnt have to do all of this for me you could have just asked me!"

"Yes I did," he said, you are the most incredible person I have ever met and I wanted to show it to you. Ever since you saved me from falling at the entrance exam I have wanted to go to a dance with you."

She began to swoon. All she could do was hug him tighter and say "thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Deku sat in his dorm. Somehow so nervous he couldn't even figure out how to tie his tie. A tie was a part of his school uniform, he had been wearing one every day, and now was the time for him to have trouble? He stuck his head out the door to see if anyone could help but he only saw-

"Kacchan," he said.

"What do you want you damn nerd?"

"Oh, nothing I was just, hey why arent you dressed up?"

"I'm not going. A bunch of lame trying to dance. Not my style. Leave me alone."

"Kacchan, everyone else is going. You would have fun."

"I said I don't want to go!! Why would I take advice from you? You don't even know how to tie a tie!"

"Why are you always shouting," Deku said. "All of our friends will be there and the teachers have worked too hard for you to not go. You're doing the tough guy thing and people are sick of it. I am sure everyone wants you to go but you are too stuck up and selfish to see that."

What happened next had never happened before and would most likely never happen again.

Kacchan approached Deku and straightened his tie.

"You damn nerd, how do you not know how ties work you wear one every day."

Deku gave a light smile

"I am just glad she is going with someone who will make her happy," Bakugou said.

"I'll do my best"

"I guess I'll go get ready and see if I can tag along with Kirishima and Ashido"

"That sounds nice," Deku said "I am sure they will be happy to see you."

"Oh and Deku if you tell anyone about this," Kacchan said, "I'll kill you."

Uraraka was waiting by the front door with all the other girls.

"Boys will always be late," said Momo.

Just then the group of Class 1-A boys rounded the corner, almost walking in slow motion.

Deku's jaw hit the floor upon sight of Uraraka. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She was in a short pink dress with a navy belt and tights to match. Her hair was in its normal style, but that was the way he liked it best. He felt his lungs failing him

"Uraraka, you look perfect."

"Oh stop Deku you don't have to say all that. You'll make me blush!" she said, already blushing. 

"Come on you two lovebirds, last one there has to get everyone punch," said Kaminari, arm flung around Jirou.

"He's right Deku, let's go!" said Uraraka as she grabbed his hand.

They left the dorm, hand in hand, dream come true for both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Uraraka was surprised to see all of the students at UA in such formal clothing. It was almost like they were all summoned to jury duty. Everyone from the other classes were already there. Kendo was talking to TetsuTetsu, Monoma was in the corner talking to himself, she even saw Mei Hatsume covered in makeup rather than the typical grease and grime. Everything was so wonderful. And she still had Deku's hand in hers.

"Hey Deku," she said. "I am gonna go get some punch."

"Oh no, dont worry I will grab some for you," Deku replied.

He trotted off to the punch bowl when Uraraka was standing alone, she headed over to the rest of the girls so she didnt feel so awkward.

"Everything just feels so weird," Ashido said. "Everyone is so dressed up and fancy."

"I agree. Very weird," they all said simultaneously."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET ON THE FLOOR AND BUST A MOVE," Present Mic said over the speaker.

"Do not dance too hard that you tear or break something. We are pro heroes in training," Iida screamed at everyone.

"Come on girls," Uraraka said "Let's go dance."

Deku's hands were shaking when he grabbed the punch glass. He noticed Todoroki sitting by himself so approached his icy hot friend.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just dont know how to approach Momo. I like her a lot I just dont want things to be weird."

"I think you both really like each other," Deku said.

"I could say the same for you and Uraraka."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE NOW WE ARE GONNA SLOW THINGS DOWN SO GO GRAB THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE AND HEAD TO THE DANCEFLOOR."

Todoroki stood up 

"Where are you going?" Asked Deku.

"To ask Momo to dance, it seems like the right thing to do, plus I cannot wait any longer to have my arms around her."

Deku nodded. "Agreed."

He walked over with the punch in his hand to Uraraka sitting down at a table.

"Hey Uraraka, do y-"

She quickly yanked the glass from his hand and sat it down "Deku! come dance with me," she squealed."

They made their way to the dancefloor as Deku put his arms around her hips and Uraraka draped hers over his neck. They were still somehow 2 feet apart.

"I'm really glad you asked me to the dance Dek- oh I guess I should call you Midoriya to be more formal."

"You are the reason my hero name is Deku. You called it cute one day after class."

They began to inch closer. Now one foot apart.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "It's actually strange. It was a dumb nickname that was used to bully me but after you said it was cute and would make a good hero name, it has stuck with me. It makes me want to be the best hero I can be. And thats all thanks to you Uraraka."

Six inches apart.

"Deku I-" she couldnt seem to form words anymore.

They were so close now you could not fit a paperclip between them.

"Uraraka, I love you" he said.

Deku, I love you too" she said as she began to tear up.

Somehow, someway they moved closer to each other and both leaned in and touched lips for a short but passionate kiss, then they embraced one another in their arms for a hug as the music began to die down.

They both wanted the song to last the rest of their lives.

The end.


End file.
